


Destined

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Series: Star-crossed Lovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Assault, Blood and Gore, Budding Love, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Prophetic Visions, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: This is the story of our lovers before the Battle of Hogwarts. Before Severus Snape lost himself to the Death Eaters. Before the reader traveled the world, running from her painful past. Before the world collapsed around our lovers and swallowed them whole. This is the story of how it all began. The story of how they met.





	1. The Day I Met the Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prelude to Her First Love and His Last. Caroline and Jasmine Snape got me thinking about another fic and this is the idea that came to me, so now I've been bitten by the writing bug again. I hope everyone enjoys!

You were nervous. It was hard not to be with the nervous air thickening around you. The moment before being sorted felt like waiting for your entire future to be decided: by a hat of all things. The Sorting Hat called out your House and a deep sense of relief washed over you as if your world made perfect sense again. You took a seat at your House table while those around you applauded. The hard part was finally over. You decided to chance a glance around the Hall while the rest of the first years were being sorted. That's when you saw him. He had long, black hair and a sad expression upon his face. You found him beautiful despite or perhaps because of this. He sat at the Slytherin table surrounded by other Slytherins, but somehow, he looked very alone. By the way his mere presence made your heart pound, you knew you were in trouble. 

 

That small glimpse was all you got for the night. All the Houses were escorted to their respected dormitories for bed. You spent little time in the common room, opted instead for a good night's sleep. By morning, you were well rested and ready for your first day. You had little to no chance of looking for the boy you saw the night before; everything was too hectic. Navigating the corridors and stairways was tricky and typically left you scrambled to make it to class on time. The second you could take a breath you found yourself in the Clockwork Courtyard. It was slightly too chill to be outside, so you found it empty of other students. This made it peaceful, though. The peace, however, didn't last long.

 

You were watching the clouds when a figure caught your eye. The boy you had hoped to see came walking into the Courtyard. If you hadn't been so shocked, you might have noticed his hastened step. Sitting there for a moment, you tried come up with a way to approach him. If you were too forward, he might be frightened away, but if you weren't forward enough, he might just think you're strange. Meeting new people was hard for you; you never knew the right approach. It became apparent that it wouldn't matter when a small group of boys can rushing in.

 

“There you are, Snivellus.”  
“Why are you hiding? We just want to fix your face, you ugly git.”  
The group continued to advance as they called out insults until they stood a couple feet from their target. You called out to them, “Leave him alone.” The only thing it got you was an unpleasant look and a reply of “First years should know their place.” by a boy with glasses and short, brown hair. You had to do something, but your options were limited. If they were here, it was likely a professor wasn't anywhere close. There was also the fact none of the magic you showed interest in was any good in a fight. You really only had one option.

 

You watched as a boy with wavy, black hair started to advance and decided to make your move. You surged forward to the group. When you were close enough, you lunged at the wavy-haired boy and knocked him to the ground. You rolled off him and leaped up, moving to block the group from getting to the boy behind you. The boy, whose name you would later learn is Sirius, got to his feet and started towards you, but the obvious leader of the group, a boy named James, held his arm out to stop him. “Allow me. Slugulus Eructo!” You didn't understand what happened until you did. An unsettling feeling crept up your body until you opened your mouth and a slug fell out. You'd been hexed and of course it had to be such a repulsive spell. The slugs were bad enough, but the slime that followed was somehow worse. You could hear laughter, so you did the one thing you still could; you picked up the slug and threw it at them. You kept throwing the slugs until the group had enough of what was probably a rather digusting event and took off back to the castle, grumbling the entire way.

 

You were still vomiting slugs when you heard “Here. Let me. Finite incantatem.” The hex was lifted and you could finally stop producing slugs. “Thanks.” “I was just repaying the favor. Thank you for that. You shouldn't have done it, though.” You looked at the boy and spoke, “ You probably could've stopped at thank you.” The boy looked uneasy and slightly concerned. You straightened up and wiped the slime from your mouth. “Look, I wasn't going to let them bully you. It's not right and I can't stand it. I'm Y/N, by the way.” He gave you such a conflicted look your nerves started to get the better of you, but his words calmed you. “I'm Severus. It's nice to meet you.” Then he did something so breathtaking your heart nearly couldn't take it, he smiled. 

 

You didn't know where the path you chose would lead you, the hardships you would face. You didn't know where it would end or what would happen on the way there. You only knew that the boy in front of you had such unique eyes and a beautiful smile.


	2. A Budding Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had successfully saved Severus from his bullies, but no good deed goes unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter went better than expected. I hope you enjoy!

It didn't take long for you to realize why Severus didn't want you to get involved. You had become a high-priority target for the group of boys called the Marauders. James Potter was the leader and his cruelty was only matched by Sirius Black, his best friend. Remus Lupin seemed to never actively participate in the bullying, but he didn't seem interested in stopping it either. The last boy's name was Peter Pettigrew and he was a plain coward who stuck to the strongest person around in hopes they would protect him.

 

You weren't well-equipped to handle their bullying until Severus offered to teach you potions and spells to aid you. You could tell he still feel bad about you having to get involved and becoming a victim yourself. It wasn't something you'd ever tell him, but you didn't mind the bullying so much since it brought the two of you closer together; he wouldn't like hearing that. You couldn't help wanting to see his smile and when he taught you potions and spells was when it happened most often. It truly was one of the most wonderful sights.

 

Some of the spells were Severus’ own creation and you marvelled at the genius of them with each new spell you learned. It turns out under the teachings of your new friend, you excelled quickly. The two of you became a formidable team. The Marauders figured this out quickly and began seeking each of you out when the other wasn't around. This lead to a lot of sneaking and running through the castle to reach each other before your tormentors did. It was the most fun you'd had in a long time, running and sneaking around with this boy you'd just met. You could only hope he felt the same.

 

No matter how formidable a duo you were, the element of surprise was difficult to defend against. So, when the two of you were caught off guard in the potions classroom, it was clear the outcome was bleak. Severus was helping you learn potion making. After Professor Slughorn had expressed his doubts about your ability to create any complicated potion and you vented to Severus about it, he decided to lift you confidence. As you stood with beetle eyes in your hand and various unpleasant ingredients surrounding you, you simply didn't have the heart to tell Severus your aversion to potions was caused by the unsavory items you had to handle. The irony that came from your ability to handle dangerous and sometimes disgusting magical creatures but not things like bat spleens was not lost on you.

 

You had just started stirring your potion when the classroom door burst open and in walked James Potter and his band of bullies. You didn't know how they had found you and Severus, but it wasn't something you had time to ponder. “Look at this. It's Snivelly and his pet.” James’ voice held a sick amusement as he spoke, but it was nothing compared to the resentment in Severus’. "Leave. We're busy actually learning something. That's probably a foreign concept to you, Potter.” Sirius took a step forward with a malicious look on his face, but came no closer. Peter and Remus looked anxious when James began smiling. “Can we not do this?” You pleaded, “This immaturity has gone on long enough, don't you think? Sev, stop it, that isn't helping.” Severus had started reaching for his wand when you addressed him. The next few moments happened in a flash. You let out a scream as you felt something wet hit you, then a horrible pain blossomed all over your hands and face; large, yellow boils covered your skin. James had picked up a jar of undiluted bubotuber pus and threw its contains at you. It was becoming harder to see and you had to lean against the table to steady yourself. You could just make out the motion of Severus pointing his wand at James and him reciprocating. 

 

“Pets should know better than to speak out like that.” You couldn't tell who had spoken with the boils impairing your hearing, but you knew this situation was going down a dark path very quickly. “Sev, I need you to take me to Madam Pomfrey.” You reached out and grabbed his robes as you spoke; he ignored you. You gave a tug on his robes, but he jerked them out of your grasp and James laughed or perhaps it was Sirius. “Come on, Sev. Let's just go. Please. It really hurts.” You weren't sure he would have listened if it hadn't been for the tears welling up in your eyes. Severus stared at you for a moment longer before placing his hand between your shoulders and leading you out the door towards the hospital wing. You could hear laughter behind you and a glance at Severus told you just how angry he was. His face grew darker with each laugh as if a deep hatred was boiling inside him; you found yourself slightly afraid of the boy next to you. His mood darkened even more when you told Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing it was all just an unfortunate accident. He didn't understand you were protecting him.

 

Most of the year was spent like this with the two of you practicing magic and spending time together. However, it was filled with moments when you would find yourself hiding out in the library while he was with her. Severus wanted you to hang out with him and Lily; he wanted you and her to be friends, but that was too hard for you after you saw the way he looked at her. It was better for everyone if you weren't there like you wouldn't be there over the summer. You were dreading the summer instead of happily anticipating it. How could you when he would be so close to her the whole time? The summer came and went as well as your second year which was filled with even more classes and more avoiding James Potter and his gang. You and Severus had become good friends as the year progressed, but your heart ached for more. It was an ache you were forced to live with for the time being. As another sumner approached, the only thing on your mind was the Hogsmeade trips you were finally allowed on as a third year. You had to stay at the castle as Severus and Lily went out into the wizarding village. It left you with a simmering jealousy that felt like an acid pop in your stomach. That would all change next year, though. You couldn't wait for your third year to start.


	3. A Future Told in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boggarts show you your worst fear, but what if it's a fear you don't have yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer to write than expected, but I was sick all last week. Despite that, I'm proud of how this came out. Enjoy!

Every new day at Hogwarts was a blessing and a curse. You finally got to see Severus again and it made your heart soar, but it always came crashing down when he would look longingly at Lily. You wanted him to look at you like that so bad it actually hurt. Of course, there was another reason school felt like a curse and his name was James Potter. Him and his group of delinquents had increased their abuse with each year. It was becoming barely tolerable and nothing you did helped anymore. There was certainly no use trying to convince Severus to back down. You just wished it would stop.

 

Your third year didn't quite start on a high note. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was just as terrible as every other teacher before him. He wanted to teach the class about boggarts and ended up fleeing the class with a boggart in the shape of Dumbledore who shouted “You're fired!” chasing closely behind him. The only upside was you now had a free period. The second people started to leave, you raced to the fountain in the Clockwork Courtyard. Severus had some free time and was spending it there. After you got there, the two of you had a wonderful time. The conversation filled with talk about potions and spells. Your faces lit up with delight in the presence of each other. Unfortunately, good things don't last forever. 

 

“There you are. We were wondering where you were hiding.” A voice you'd grown to hate pierced your ears with its unsavory smug tone. James Potter and friends approached you and Severus rapidly. “Don't worry, Snivelly. We're not here for you. We're here for your pet.” Sirius gave an irritating smirk after he spoke. You could feel Severus tense up beside you and knew this wouldn't end well; it never did. James looked at you and began speaking, “We just heard about your Defense Against the Dark Arts class and decided it wasn't fair to your education if you didn't get a turn with the boggart.” “We decided, huh?” You remarked. You were staring at Remus, but he refused to meet your gaze. He had been like this since you found him alone and pleaded with him to help end this feud. You had a feel James didn't take orders from anyone, though. This momentary distraction was enough to keep you from noticing the large box Peter had produced until it was too late. One moment you were looking at a box, the next it was a beautiful, elegant doe. Her beauty entranced you. So much so you didn't realize the horrifying part. It was the noise that caught your attention: a wet, choking sound. The beautiful, elegant doe’s throat had been slit and blood poured from her neck.

 

You stood there powerless against the sight before you. You heard someone say “What the hell?” You heard someone calling your name, but it didn't matter. The image before you took all your attention. You didn't understand why you were seeing this nor did you understand why it caused great sorrow inside you. It felt like this dying doe was more meaningful than you could possibly understand, but why? A slow, creeping fear was washing over you. You feared what you knew this meant and what it would mean.

 

The scene you were forced to see looked so horribly real. Your mind knew it was just a boggart, but your heart, oh, your heart believed this tragic event was truly happening. It ached with such an intensity you feared it would never stop. But the more your heart ached, the more the magic in your veins grew restless, begging for you to take action, to release it. Then you felt it. It felt like a monster was clawing its way up your throat, trying to get out. Two things happened: a scream so loud everyone around you had to cover their ears ripped from your throat and a pitch black smoke so thick it was like tar poured from your mouth and swirled around you like a smoky cocoon.

 

You felt hands on your arms, but the smoke forced them back and the muffled thump of bodies hitting the ground only made things worse. Later, you found out it was Severus and Remus who tried to pull you out. You tried to stop; you tried so very hard, but you were too out of control. What happened next was barely a blurry memory. Somehow you were pulled from the cocoon your smoke created and the effect of all that energy and magic used hit you like an angry hippogriff. You were passed out cold before ever finding out who saved you.

 

When you woke up, you were in the hospital wing. You looked around you and spotted Severus sitting in a chair next to your bed. He jumped up when he saw you were awake which must of caught the attention of Madam Pomfrey because she came over shortly after. “You gave us quite the scare, young lady.” Your apology came as a raspy whisper; Severus handed you a glass of water. “The magic you used took up a lot of energy which caused you to pass out. But now that you're wake, you should be fine and well enough to return to your dormitory.” Severus’ face shrugged up as he heard this. “You can't let her leave,” he said, “She needs to stay here.” Madam Pomfrey gave a chuckle when she replied. “Mister Snape, Miss Y/L/N is perfectly fine to leave. She'll need more rest, but that's all. In fact, you shouldn't be here either. I've only allowed you to remain here rather than send you off to your classes is simply because I'm not sure you could've been pried away from her bedside. Your concern is admirable but unnecessary.”

 

There were several flashes of emotion on Severus' face, but when you laid your hand on top of his, it settled on slightly relief. You slowly got up from the bed with help from Severus. You made to leave when Madam Pomfrey called out to you.   
“You've been excused from the rest of your class, so get some rest.”  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
“And, Miss Y/L/N.”  
“Yes?”  
“I hope you won't be making these trips down here a habit.”  
“No, ma'am. I won't make it a habit.”  
“Good. Now get going. And go to class, Mister Snape.”

 

You and Severus exited the hospital wing and started to aimlessly walk through the corridors. Severus clearly wasn't going to listen to Madam Pomfrey. It took three corridors and a staircase before you spoke up. “Please, Sev. I'm fine. I'd just like some time to myself, so could you just go-” “Away. Is that what you were going to say? Fine, then. I have a meeting with Professor Slughorn, anyway. I was going to skip it because I was worried about you, but I guess I don't need to.” Severus turn and swiftly left you standing there with a shocked expression etched on your face. Why had he reacted like that? Perhaps, you had him more worried than you thought. You would have to find a way to make it up to him later.

 

You weren't really sure where you were going until you found yourself in the library staring at a book about animagi. It told you everything you needed to know about them, even how to become one. You knew it was a bad decision, as well as an illegal one, but you knew what that boggart incident meant. It was a vision. You usually only got them in dreams, but special ones, important ones, came to you in any form. It was unclear why a dying doe meant anything to you, but the way you felt watching it die was an unmistakable feeling; you were watching something you loved die. You never wanted to feel that way again. So, here you were, making a reckless decision that would undoubtedly have consequences. You were going to become an animagus.


End file.
